My Twist on the Orion and Artemis Myth
by Guardian'sDragonOfDeath
Summary: AU. OOC. Artemis and Percy are best friends before she becomes an Olympian. Artemis falls in love with Orion, so when Orion hurts one of Artemis's hunters, Artemis blames Percy. And what would happen once Artemis finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

**Prologue**

**Mt. Olympus**

"C'mon Percy, you're moving too slow! Pick up the pace. You know how my dad gets when waiting for someone." The 12 year old Artemis cried.

Once she reached the doors of the throne room, the auburn haired, silver eyed girl with tan skin turned around to see her best friend —a raven haired, sea green eyed boy with tan skin — jogging towards the girl, not really worried about her father. "While that may be true for others; you're the exception Arty. Your dad always has a soft spot for you and let's you get away with anything. Why do you think that I'm able to be friends with you even though my father is Poisedon." The 13 year old Percy responded.

Artemis knew what Perseus said was true, her father, Zeus, was furious once he found out that she was friends with Perseus. Zeus would have killed Perseus too if not for Artemis asking him not to and Perseus being immortal.

They both entered the throne room to see the 10 Olympians staring at the two. Perseus walked over to the hearth next to Hestia who gave him a smile, while Artemis went over to stand next to Apollo since both would find out their domains today and be made Olympians. Once Apollo and Artemis were in the center of the throne room, the fates had appeared.

Perseus was curious as to what Artemis's domains would be. He could only guess that Artemis and Apollo would receive domains that were somewhat related to each other. Perseus had received his last year. He was the god of heroes, close combat, currents, and loyalty.

Perseus was brought out of his thoughts when the fates started speaking. The fates turned towards Artemis first.

"Artemis, you shall be the goddess of archery, childbirth, the moon, the hunt, wild animals, and maidens." Clotho said.

"Apollo, you shall also be a god of archery as well as the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, and healing." Lachesis said.

"Welcome your two new Olympians." Atropos announced.

**~Time Skip~**

**Five years later**

Artemis, along with the help of Perseus who had become like a big brother to the hunters, had recruited about thirty girls for her hunt. Perseus and Artemis were the only two gods that could interfere in mortal affairs. Though Perseus had more leniency in the Ancient Laws since he was the god of heroes.

Artemis and Perseus were in a field practicing on Artemis's close range combat. Artemis was using her hunting knives, while Perseus was using his daggers. Artemis asked Perseus for help in using her hunting knives since Perseus was the god of close combat.

The fight had ended once Perseus had pinned Artemis on the ground with both of his daggers at her neck.

"Looks like I win again, Arty." Perseus gave her a cheeky smile.

Artemis let out a frustrated groan. This was the 1000th time that he had beaten her, and she had barely gotten a scratch on him. She could always beat him in archery that she defintely knew. She tried to teach him once, and he had somehow gotten the arrow to hit his own butt. She had teased him about it for weeks after. But she could barely touch him whenever they did close combat training.

Percy helped her up before asking if she was ready to continue.

Artemis nodded her head before they continued once more. Five minutes later, Artemis was on the ground; but this time her own weapons were at her neck.

"I think that we need a break." Percy said after helping Artemis up. Artemis agreed before heading to the woods with her bow to blow off some steam.

**~LineBreak~**

Artemis was heading back to the camp when she came across a man shooting arrows at a target from 50 yards away. He had raven hair and tan skin. Artemis thought he was Perseus at first because they had the same hair, skin color, and build. But she quickly thought otherwise when she saw the man shoot the arrow and hit a bullseye.

She watched the man shoot for a while longer. The man would back up ten yards every five arrows. Artemis was impressed when he kept hitting the bullseye every time.

"That was very impressive." She spoke up, surprising the man.

When the man turned around, Artemis could see that he had eyes almost identical to Percy.

"Thank you. My brother was the one who taught me to shoot before his death." He said graciously, "May I know your name beautiful maiden?"

Artemis felt her cheeks heat up, but she was confused because she wasn't angry at the compliment.

"The goddess Artemis." The man was about to bow but she said stopped him. "There is no need to bow. Now what is your name?"

"Orion. My name is Orion." He gave Artemis a smile that made Artemis wonder why it made her heart race.

**Let me know what you think. Should I continue this or not?**


	2. Meeting Orion

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone from PJO. Rick owns all people.**

**Ch.1 Meetings with Orion**

Artemis had been meeting up with Orion for a few weeks now. She met up with him at his camp whenever she and Percy were done with sparing. Artemis had begun to look forward to these meetings with Orion everyday. She often found herself distracted with thoughts of him. She had learned much about him. She found out that he was a son of Poseidon, making him Percy's half-brother; but unlike Percy, Orion excelled at archery. She also learned that he loves hunting as much as she does and that he cares for nature, unlike the other mortals. She also knew that she had feelings for him that she has never had for any other male before.

Percy had noticed whenever she spaced out but didn't ask her about it. He knew that if something was bothering her, then she would tell him. He didn't mind her spacing out as long as it didn't affect the way she led the hunt.

**Perseus's POV:**

Artemis had gone off to who knows where after our sparing match again. I didn't care where she went because she always came back happy; and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

Most of the huntresses had accepted me as an older brother that they could pull pranks on/with, but the new recruits didn't trust me yet, which is understandable considering their pasts. I walked through the camp to check on the huntresses. Three of the huntresses had gone off a little while ago to catch dinner. The others were practicing their archery, having sparring matches against one another, or running through the obstacle course that I had set up for them to work on their speed and endurance. I walked over to the archery range and stood next to Atalanta, the hunt's lieutenant since Artemis had started her hunt.

"How are the new ones doing so far?" I asked her, referring to the two twin sisters that we had picked up yesterday.

"Both are doing fine. Ally can handle a bow well but is awful at close combat, but her sister Alyson is the opposite." Atalanta told me.

We had found Ally and Alyson near the river a few days ago. They had run away from home a few weeks ago. Their father was verbally abusive to them all their lives, therefore both were extremely insecure about themselves, which is weird considering they are daughters of Aphrodite. They both were 14 and had blonde hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. We could only tell them apart because Ally was taller then Alyson.

"I was thinking that I could help Alyson since Artemis isn't around as much, and you could help Ally since you're the best at close combat." Atalanta continued.

"That's a good idea," I replied, "but you would need to run that by the two girls and Artemis first because I don't think that they trust me enough to be alone with me yet."

**Artemis's POV:**

I had arrived at Orion's camp to find him setting up archery targets. He set up the targets at varying heights and distances for our competition today.

"Orion!" I called out, letting him know I was here.

He gave me a small smile, and I felt my heart beat faster and blood rush to my cheeks. For some reason this only happened whenever I was around Orion.

"So what will today's wager be, Artemis?" Orion asked.

"I don't know. Let's do winner decides what happens." I said.

Orion nodded in response and walked over to the targets.

"The challenge is the same as usual. Ten arrows and the one who gets the most bullseyes wins." Orion said. I nodded in agreement.

We stood 50 meters away from the targets and then started shooting our arrows. I was about to shoot my last arrow when I found myself staring at Orion, which had been happening more often lately. I hadn't realized that I had let go of my arrow and missed the target until I heard Orion shout in victory.

"Alright Orion, what do you want?" I asked.

Orion didn't say anything and just moved closer towards me. As I was about to ask what he was doing, I felt his lips on mine. I usually would have kicked a male where it counts for just _trying_ to kiss me; but with Orion, I found myself kissing him back and enjoying the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his arms around my waist. I don't know how long we were kissing for, but we were both out of breath when we were finished.

"I want you to go out with me." Orion had said one we both had gotten air back into our lungs.

I wasn't sure if it was because I was lightheaded or if I actually had feelings for him, but I said yes.

**~LineBreak~**

Orion decided that we would have our first date that night. Orion had cooked a buck that we had hunted. While we were eating, I had thought about something that had not occurred to me earlier: the hunt. I voiced my worry to Orion.

"Orion," I waited for him to look up at me before continuing, "we need to keep this relationship a secret."

"I had guessed as much." Orion replied with his eyes downcast.

"I can bring you to the hunt and introduce you at the end of this week; and once they start trusting you, we can let them know about us." I said, trying to cheer him up.

Orion looked up, his green eyes shining with happiness. "I would like that. Thank you, Artemis." Orion said.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Percy had given me the day off from sparring because he and Atalanta had to talk to Ally and Alyson about training. I was fine with that because that meant I could spend some time with Orion, but I did feel guilty for not telling Percy about mine and Orion's relationship. Growing up, we had never kept secrets from each other. And now I felt like I was breaking the trust that we share.

After Orion and I ate lunch, we went to a lake nearby for a swim. I flashed on a silver swimsuit before diving into the water. I came up to see where Orion was when I felt him put his arms around me. I swung my elbow back and heard a grunt.

I turned around to see Orion clutching his stomach from where I hit him.

"Don't try to scare me." I told him. He just nodded his head in agreement.

After our swim, I told Orion that I was going to introduce him to the hunters.

Once we reached the camp, I told Orion to wait in the forest until I told the hunters that he would be traveling with us for a while. I entered the camp and called the hunters to meet me at the fire.

"Girls, we will have someone accompanying us for a while." I said. "Now before you do anything. He is my friend so don't do anything to harm him."

The hunters had noticed my use of the male pronouns. Some had tensed up, and others had drawn their bows despite my warning.

"Orion, you may come out now!" I called. "Everyone, this is Orion. He is a son of Poseidon, Percy's half-brother."

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	3. Shocking News

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series._**

**Ch.3 Shocking News**

**Perseus's POV:**

I was as shocked as the hunters were to find out that Artemis had been hanging out with Orion. The only males that Artemis had willingly spent time with were Apollo and me. Finding out that he was a son of Poseidon was another shock. It seems that Poseidon has cheated on mom again **(Percy's mom is Amphitrite in this story.)**.

I looked at the hunters to see their reactions to Orion's presence. The newer recruits had backed up behind the older hunters who had already launched a volley of arrows at Orion.

I expected for Orion to be turned into a pin cushion by the hunters arrows, but he surprised everyone by dodging the arrows.

I looked at his eyes, expecting to see fear; instead I saw a hungry look in them. That look bothered me, so I read his thoughts. As the god of heroes, I was able to read a demigod's thoughts; and what I had read of Orion's thoughts made me pissed off. I was going to have a little _chat_ with Orion later.

"Girls!" Artemis yelled when she saw the hunters notching their bows again. "I told you that no one was to harm him!"

Orion was standing next to Artemis with a smug grin on his face. _That smug little twat. _I thought.

When Artemis saw that no one was going to attack Orion again, she dragged Orion to the archery range.

Since I knew that no one wanted to be around Orion, I brought everyone to the field to practice sparing. I had them start sparring once everyone had paired up. I walked around the field looking for Ally. Atalanta had told me earlier that Ally would be fine with me teaching her.

I found her sparring with her sister. When I reached them, I sent Alyson to Phoebe's group. I turned around and faced Ally. She seemed a little nervous but tried not to show it.

"Are you sure that you're fine with me teaching you?" I questioned her.

She just nodded her head in response and got into her stance while I pulled out my daggers.

"Ready?" I asked her.

Ally nodded again before starting to attack me. As we sparred, I stayed on the defensive to see how Ally fought so that I could know what we needed work to on and what we didn't. I noticed that she was quick and agile as a hunter should be but lacked the strength needed to break through her opponent's guard. I had also noticed that there was some hesitation in her movements whenever she attacked and that could cost her her life someday. Our match ended when I had disarmed her and put my daggers at her throat.

"Go and pick up your knives so that we may start again." I told her.

Ally threw an angry glare at me before doing as she was told. We got into our stances once more; but I went on the offensive this time, forcing Ally to defend herself. Just like before, Ally's speed and agility allowed her to dodge some of my attacks; but the times when she had to defend herself with her knives, she had to use both blades to stop one of mine. When she blocked with both blades, I would use the flat of my other dagger to hit her, most likely leaving bruises on her skin. The match ended when I had disarmed her again.

Once she had picked up her weapons again, I told Ally to meet me on the field again tomorrow morning so I could begin to train her in close combat. She gave me a nod in affirmation before going to spar with her sister and Phoebe.

After seeing how the hunters' sparring matches were going, I went to find Orion. I still needed to talk to him. I found him talking with Artemis near the archery range.

"Hi, Artemis. Orion." I greeted them.

"Hey, Percy. Did you need something?" Artemis asked me.

"Yes. I need to borrow Orion for a few minutes."

"That'd be fine. I'll go see how my hunters are doing." Artemis said, leaving me and Orion alone.

I made sure that Artemis was out of hearing range before turning to Orion.

"Now listen to me, Orion. I know what was going through your mind when you met the hunters, and I'm telling you right now that if you hurt any of the hunters I will make sure to make your life hell. Do you understand?" I said. I turned my eyes to a venomous green to put an emphasis on my threat.

Orion had a smug expression on his face, but I could see a little fear in his eyes. I glared at him for a little bit longer before turning around and leaving.

**~TimeSkip~**

**Percy's POV:**

Orion had been traveling with us for a year now. The hunters could tolerate his presence now, but Artemis was the only one who trusted him. I would read his thoughts once in a while. He still had perverted thoughts but didn't act on them.

We were camped in a forest near Athens. We had just finished hunting a pack of hell hounds that had been killing mortals around the area. We were going to be staying in the area for a few more days because some of the hunters had been injured and needed rest.

Ally and I were sparring. It had been several months since I had been teaching her. As I was teaching her, Ally and I had began forming a brother-sister bond. Her strength had greatly increased; and her stamina, speed, and agility had increased as well.

Our match ended when I pinned Ally on the ground.

"I win again, Ally." I told her before standing up.

I held out my hand for Ally to take. She grabbed my hand, and I pulled her up. We both had bruises on our arms and legs.

"Ready for another match?" I asked her.

"Yep." She answered.

We had a few more matches before heading to dinner.

**~LineBreak~**

We were all eating dinner when Artemis made an announcement to everyone.

"I have something important to tell you guys." She told us.

Orion came up and grabbed her hand. We had expected Artemis to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, but she surprised us by kissing him on the cheek.

"Orion and I are dating."

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	4. Betrayal

**_Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all Percy Jackson._**

**_AN: I changed some things in chapter 3._**

**Ch.4 Betrayal**

**Artemis's POV:**

"Orion and I are dating." I announced.

The reaction we got was as expected of the hunters. They were shouting, screaming, and yelling threats at Orion. I looked to Percy for some help, but he turned his head away once we made eye contact.

I saw disbelief, hurt, and betrayal in his eyes in the brief moment that we made eye contact. The look in his eyes made my heart hurt. I had broken the trust that we shared by keeping this a secret from Percy.

Most of the hunters were still shouting threats at Orion. Some even had their bows out, already trying to turn Orion into the world's biggest pin cushion. I tried to get the hunters to calm down a little or at the very least to stop firing at Orion. After ten minutes of my futile efforts in trying to calm down the hunters, Percy stepped in.

"HUNTERS!" Percy screamed. The huntresses quieted down at Percy's scream because he usually avoided it so as not to scare the younger girls.

"If it is Artemis's wish to date _Orion_," Percy said Orion's name as if it was poison. "Then so be it. Now go to your tents, we are to leave at sunrise tomorrow."

It looked as if some of the girls were about to say something, but Percy silenced them all with a wave of his hand. The hunters all stood up and left to their tents but not before throwing hateful glares at Orion.

Once all the hunters had gone, Percy walked back to his tent. I knew Percy was hurt that I didn't tell him about my relationship with Orion. I gave Orion a kiss goodnight before running to Percy before he got inside his tent.

"Percy, wait up!" I called out to him just before he was inside his tent. Percy stopped and turned around.

"What is it Artemis?" He said in a cold tone. For some reason, it hurt when he called me Artemis instead of Arty or Moonbeam like he usually did.

"Percy, I'm sorry for not telling you about my relationship with Orion." I started. "I know that you're upset that I didn't tell you about it in the first place; but I didn't want the hunters to know about it, and I know how your feelings toward Orion..."

I was cut off by Percy's yelling.

"That's just it Artemis! I've told you on multiple occasions about why I don't trust him, and I still don't!"

**_~One Year Ago~_**

**_No One's POV:_**

_Percy dragged Artemis into his tent after dinner with the hunters. Percy's tent, like Artemis's, was soundproof so that none of the hunters would be able to overhear his conversations._

_"Artemis, I do not trust that man!" I told Artemis._

_"You just don't know him like I do! You need to give him a chance!" Artemis defended._

_"I can't give him a chance because of his thoughts toward the hunters!" I responded. "His thoughts are nothing but perverted toward them!"_

_"Stop lying, Percy! I've known Orion longer than you have, and he has been nothing but respectful toward me! I cannot believe that you of all people would make something like that up!"_

_"I'm not making it up Artemis! I have read his thoughts! He's just using you, but you're just too blind to notice!"_

_After Percy said those words, a loud slap was heard. Both Artemis and Percy respectively had shocked and hurt expressions on their faces._

_"Percy, I'm so-" Artemis tried to reply but was cut off._

_"Just leave Artemis." Percy turned away from her._

_"Per-" Artemis tried to say but was cut off again._

_"LEAVE!" Percy yelled at her._

_Artemis, still distraught from striking her best friend, exited Percy's tent and went to perform her nightly duties._

_When Artemis tried to apologize the next day, Percy brushed off her apology as if last night hadn't occurred. But since then, Orion has been a topic that they have tried to avoid if possible._

_**~End Flashback~**_

**_Percy's POV:_**

We were arguing once again as we had a year ago, but this time Artemis was too enamored with Orion to listen to what I had to say about him.

"Why can't you just give Orion a chance?!" Artemis was yelling now.

"I've already told you why, but you just won't believe me!" I yelled back.

I calmed myself down before continuing.

"If that was all you wanted to talk to me about Artemis, then goodnight." I told her before entering my tent and falling asleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

We had gotten reports of Cyclopses and Empousai attacking merchants going in and out of Thebes. I was glad because I needed something to take out my frustration on.

When we arrived at Thebes, we split the hunt into two groups. One would hunt the Cyclopses, and the other would get the Empousai. Artemis decided the she would go with the group hunting the Empousai and that Orion and I would go with group hunting the Cyclopses.

When my group found the Cyclopses, there were about thirty Cyclopses total. Most of the hunters and Orion went into the trees to find a good firing perch; while Phoebe, a daughter of Ares, Hadley, a daughter of Eros, and I jumped right at the monsters.

It didn't take long to dispatch the Cyclopses. After a several minutes, the grass was covered in golden dust.

I was about to tell the hunters to head back to camp when I felt something pierce through my lung. I looked down and saw one of Orion's black arrows. I took the arrow out of my lung before punching him across the face and launching him into a tree.

The hunters and I laughed and headed back to the camp, leaving Orion wedged in the tree.

**~That Night~**

We were camped near Thebes. Artemis was performing her godly duties, while the hunters were eating dinner. I looked around the table to make sure that all the hunters were here.

I noticed that Phaedra, one of the newer recruits, was missing from the group as well as Orion. That did not sit well with me. I got up to search when I heard a prayer.

_Gods, please help me._

I ran in the direction of the prayer. I arrived in a clearing next to the lake and found Phaedra with her hunter's parka torn off, and a man on top of her.

Since we were by the lake, I used the water to grab the man away from her. After lifting the man into the air, I saw that the man was Orion. I saw that he had a black eye and a busted lip from when I punched him earlier. I froze the water holding Orion to keep him in place before I went to check on Phaedra. She was unconscious, had bruises along her rib cage, a gash on her forehead, and her left arm was bent at an awkward angle.

I used the water from the lake to heal the bruises along her ribs and the gash on her forehead. I was so focused on healing Phaedra that I didn't know Artemis had appeared until an arrow was embedded into my shoulder.

"Arrggghhhh!"

When the arrow impaled my shoulder, I lost my concentration on the water and released Orion.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR ARTEMIS!" I yelled at her after removing the arrow from my shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY HUNTRESS, PERCY?!" Artemis screamed back at me.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP HER!" I yelled back at her.

"BY TRYING TO RAPE HER! ORION TOLD ME EVERYTHING! YOU'RE A BASTARD!" Artemis screamed back.

When Artemis said this, I shot a glare at Orion. The little shit contacted Artemis and told her that I was trying to violate her hunter when he was the one who tried to do it.

Artemis mistook my glare at Orion as anger for his messing up my trying to violate the huntress instead of anger for his lying to Artemis and shot another arrow at me, but I moved away in time.

"ARTEMIS, ORION IS LYING TO YOU! HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO RAPE HER!" I tried to tell her, but Artemis was too blinded by her hunter's near violation and her love for Orion to even hear me out.

Artemis shot two more arrows at me. I dodged the first one, but the second one hit me in the leg. Artemis notched two more arrows.

"ARTEMIS, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO BELIEVE SOMEONE YOU JUST MET OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND?!" I asked her.

My answer was two arrows in the place of my heart.

**AN: Let me know if anything sounds weird because this chapter was written at 4 in the morning.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Aftermath

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**_

**Ch.5 Aftermath**

**Artemis's POV:**

Several emotions were running through my mind right now: guilt, betrayal, sadness, confusion, but mostly anger. Anger was the most prominent one, so I focused on that.

I just sent my best-, no, my ex-best friend to Tartarus. I knew that Perseus would reform in a few centuries; and when he comes back, I will send him back there again.

* * *

When Orion and I had come back with an unconscious Phaedra, the hunters gave us questioning looks, silently asking what had happened. Orion and I brought Phaedra to the infirmary. Hallie, a daughter of Apollo, examined Phaedra and told me that she would be unconscious for a week. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she would be okay soon.

I left the infirmary, dreading what I had to tell the girls. I had to tell the hunters about what Perseus had done. The hunters would all be shocked. Perseus was like a big brother to most of them. He comforted the older hunters whenever they had nightmares about their pasts. They didn't get them often; but when they did, they usually went to Perseus.

I called for the hunters to meet me at the dining table. The hunters arrived in record time, eager to hear about Phaedra's condition and how she came to be that way. Seeing that everyone was here, I told them Phaedra's condition and Perseus's betrayal.

The hunters's faces went from relief after knowing that their sister was going to be okay to betrayal and disbelief after learning that Perseus, their big brother, was the one to hurt Phaedra.

Before anyone could ask any questions, a bolt a lightning shot across the sky, signaling a council meeting. I left Atalanta in charge before flashing out.

When I flashed into the throne room, I looked at the council members to see what they were doing. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing with each other; Hestia **(Dionysius won't be a council member until later on)**, Demeter, and Hera were whispering to each other; Aphrodite and Ares were making faces at each other; Apollo and Hermes were talking about a prank that they recently pulled; Hephaestus was making something from spare parts; and Athena was reading a book.

Poseidon stopped arguing with my father once he noticed my presence. Poseidon glared at me and spoke my name with as much venom as he could.

"_Artemis_."

**No One's POV:**

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their eyes on Artemis, curious as to what she could have done to make the normally laid-back god so angry with her.

Zeus broke the silence by calling the meeting to order.

"Poseidon, what is your reason for this council meeting?" Zeus asked.

"My reason, Zeus, is that your _daughter_ has killed my son Perseus!" Poseidon had said the word 'daughter' as if it were a curse.

The council was stunned by Poseidon's declaration.

"Uncle Poseidon," Apollo spoke up, "why would Artemis even kill Perseus? He's her best friend."

"Not anymore." Artemis uttered.

Everyone turned to look at Artemis who had spoken, shocked by her statement.

"Why not?" Athena questioned, always curious to know why something happened.

"He betrayed my trust by attempting to rape one of my hunters and-" Artemis was cut off by Poseidon.

"You're lying!" Poseidon yelled, "Perseus would never do that!"

"But he did Uncle! There are witnesses!" Artemis shot back.

"Then bring them here, so we may question them Artemis." A calming voice was heard. It was Hestia who spoke this time.

Artemis nodded her head before flashing Orion into the throne room. Orion looked around, wondering where he was. He spotted Artemis and was about to say something when he noticed Zeus and his father Poseidon.

He went and kneeled in front of Zeus first, remembering what Chiron had said to him about Zeus's temper whenever Zeus was not addressed first. Orion then kneeled in front of his father before asking why he was summoned here.

"Lord Zeus, may I ask why I am here?" Orion asked respectfully.

Zeus was starting to like this sea spawn more than Perseus. Orion was much more respectful than Perseus was.

"You may. We have summoned you here to find out more about the situation with Perseus." Zeus said.

"Yes Milord." Orio replied before telling the council what he had told Artemis earlier. He was taking a walk through the forest when he saw Perseus on top of the hunter. He tried to step in and help, but Perseus had immobilized Orion before Orion could do anything.

The council was shocked by Orion's words. They just couldn't believe that Perseus, one of the kindest gods, had tried to rape a hunter.

Poseidon was devastated by the words coming from his son about Perseus. Perseus, his pride and joy, had actuallly attacked and tried to rape one of Artemis's hunters. How was he supposed to tell to Amphitrite that her only son was a rapist.

"Council dismissed." Zeus said, seeing that no one else was going to say anything.

Everyone flashed out except for Poseidon. Poseidon was depressed and did not want to tell Amphitrite about what Perseus had done. It would crush her knowing that her son could have possibly committed such a heinous act.

Poseidon looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Hestia giving him a comforting smile.

"Everything will be okay brother." Hestia said before flashing out.

Poseidon felt comforted by Hestia's words. He sat in his throne for a little longer before leaving to talk to Amphitrite.

**~A week later~**

When Phaedra woke up, she felt a dull pain where her ribs were. She looked around to see that she was in the infirmary tent. There was a hunter sleeping in a chair next to her. She was trying to sit up; but the pain in her ribs intensified, causing her to groan in pain. Her groan woke up the hunter next to her. When the hunter saw that Phaedra was up, she ran to go get Artemis.

A few minutes later the hunter — who Phaedra now realized was Agathe, a daughter of Ares — came back in with Artemis and Hallie in tow. Hallie came and checked on Phaedra's ribs and to see if she had amnesia. Hallie reported that some of Phaedra's ribs were still fractured but she didn't have a concussion.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" asked Artemis.

Phaedra nodded her head before telling the three present about how she had gone for a swim before dinner and was heading back when Orion showed up. Before she could react, Orion had pinned her to the ground. She had tried to fight back, but Orion was stronger than her. He had punched her in the ribs and face. She remembered praying for help before passing out.

Phaedra's story left Artemis and the two hunters in shock. Her story meant two things: Percy was innocent and Artemis had killed her best friend and the hunters' big brother unjustly.

Artemis felt a surge of guilt enter her body. She believed some _male_ over her best friend and had accused him of _rape_, changing how others saw him as. She was the worst person in existence. Artemis was broken out of her thoughts by Phaedra's question.

"Where's Percy? He's usually the one that watches over the injured hunters." Phaedra asked.

Artemis's guilt returned full force after the question. She looked down ashamed of herself. Hallie, seeing that Artemis wasn't going to answer Phaedra, responded.

"He was killed."

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time.**


	6. Tricks

_**Disclaimer:**** Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

**_AN: I thought this should be addressed since it's come up. Apollo is not the god of truth in this story. Look at the first chapter._**

**Ch.6 Tricks**

**3rd Person POV:**

"What!? What do you mean he was killed!?" Phaedra shouted/asked, "Who could have possibly killed him!?"

Phaedra couldn't believe that Perseus had been killed. He was one of the best fighters she had known. She had seen Percy beat Artemis countless times, as well as defeating Ares and Athena whenever they sparred.

Hallie had flinched when Phaedra yelled. She didn't want to be the one to tell Phaedra about what had happened, but Phaedra deserved to know and Artemis was forcing her hand by not saying anything.

"Artemis was the one to kill Perseus." Hallie answered, bracing herself for Phaedra's reaction to their Mistress's actions.

"Is Orion dead at least?" Phaedra asked calmly which surprised Hallie. Hallie had expected angry yells.

"No, he isn't." Artemis uttered shamefully.

"Why not?" Phaedra was glaring at Artemis now.

Artemis could not meet Phaedra's eyes as she spoke. Her rash actions had killed Perseus and kept Orion alive. The guilt that she had felt before had come back full force.

"Because I . . . I believed Orion's story over Perseus's." Artemis forced out.

Phaedra was shocked. She was in utter disbelief that Artemis would believe another man over Perseus. After a few seconds, the disbelief turned into anger.

"Both of you get out. Get Out. GET OUT!"

Hallie and Artemis quickly exited the infirmary tent, not wanting to further anger the daughter of Ares.

Once Artemis and Hallie were gone, Phaedra let out her tears. Perseus, her big brother, was dead because he protected her. He was dead because of Artemis. It was all Artemis's fault. Phaedra was conflicted. She wanted to make Artemis pay but didn't want to hurt her also. Artemis was like an older sister to her. Phaedra was angry and upset. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her sister Agathe who then pulled her into a comforting hug.

**Artemis's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. I had allowed myself to be tricked by that _idiotic_ male. I felt so stupid. I was stupid. Perseus was the god of loyalty. Of course he wouldn't have attacked Phaedra like that. I guess what Aphrodite says is true: Love is blind. I'm going to kill Orion!

I was in my tent thinking of ways to kill Orion when I realized something. I couldn't. Poseidon would surely kill me or worse, my hunters, if I killed another one of his sons. _Crap!_ Poseidon was going to kill me once I told him that Perseus was innocent. But, how would he take me accusing his son of betraying the other. I still needed to tell him before he found out from someone else.

**~Poseidon's Underwater Palace~**

**Poseidon's POV:**

For the past week the seas, as they reflect my mood, have been too dangerous for fishermen to sail. I've been far too upset about Perseus and have ignored the mortals sacrifices for me to calm the seas. I have not told my subjects about Perseus's actions, only his death. They did not need to know about what their prince has done.

Amphitrite has locked herself in our bedroom since I told her about Perseus's crime. She's been mourning over Perseus and how he could've possibly done something so vile. I've been having a guard watch over her to make sure that she doesn't do anything drastic.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a silver flash of light. When the light died down, it revealed to be Artemis. Artemis was attempting to speak but couldn't due to the fact of being underwater. I conjured an air bubble to encase her head so she was able to breathe.

After taking in a few breaths of air, she spoke.

"Lord Poseidon, I have some news regarding Perseus."

"What is it Artemis?" Perseus was a touchy subject to talk about.

"My hunter that was attacked informed me that I was entirely mistaken about Perseus."

"WHAT!"

I was furious. That meant Perseus was innocent and wrongly executed. Artemis would pay. I summoned my trident and was about to launch it at Artemis when she stopped me.

"My hunter told me who actually hurt her." Artemis rushed out. "It was Orion."

This caught my attention. I wanted to know why my son would betray his own brother.

"Bring the girl here."

Artemis looked worried but nodded her head. She flashed out and after a few minutes came back with a girl who had dark brown hair and brown eyes with a red ring around the pupil. I gave the girl an air bubble so that she could speak.

"Lord Poseidon," she said while bowing. "If I may ask, why am I here?"

"As you were the one attacked, I wanted to hear from you about what happened. Was it Orion or Perseus that attacked you?"

"It was Orion, Lord Poseidon."

"You are positive that it wasn't someone else." I questioned further.

"Yes Lord Poseidon. It was Orion who attacked me."

I dismissed the girl after she told me of her encounter with Orion. I was disgusted by Orion actions: his attempted rape and betrayal of Perseus. I slumped down my throne, confused as to why one of my sons would betray his own brother. I needed to be alone. I got up to leave my throne room but saw Artemis still standing in front of me.

"What is it, Artemis?" I was not in the mood to talk with my son's killer.

"I wanted to ask for your permission to kill Orion." Artemis requested nervously.

"No."

"What? But what about justice for Perseus?"

"This is my punishment for your killing Perseus. You are not to kill Orion under any circumstances or your hunters will pay the price. I do not need you killing anymore of my children." I would deal with Orion's punishment later.

Artemis looked like she wanted to protest but held her tongue. She flashed out soon after.

Once she left, I went to Amphitrite to tell her about Perseus's innocence. She was elated upon hearing this and rejoiced. It was wonderful to see her so happy after watching her shut down this past week.

After celebrating Perseus's innocence with Amphitrite, I called for Apollo.

"You requested my presence Uncle." Apollo said respectfully.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it Uncle?"

"I need you to trick Artemis into killing Orion."

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS, I'm not dead! I may be able to get another chapter posted around New Years.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks.**


	7. Finally!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters! Only the plot is mine.**_

**Ch. 7 Justice**

**~A month later~**

**3rd Person POV:**

This past month has been torture for Artemis. She's had to live with the guilt of killing Perseus and not being able to kill Orion without incurring Poseidon's wrath on her hunters. Most of her hunters are angry with her for not killing Orion and for not letting them kill Orion. They usually walk away from Artemis whenever she approaches them. Out of everyone, Phaedra hates her the most since Artemis allowed Orion to live.

As for Orion, Artemis had broken up with him upon returning from her meeting with Poseidon. He was still traveling with the hunt as a part of Poseidon's punishment to Artemis. She was also to put Orion as a constellation when he died as a reminder of her mistake. None of the other Olympians except for Artemis, Poseidon, and Apollo knew about Perseus's innocence.

**Artemis's POV:**

Since Phaedra had come to terms with what I had done, she's been cold and distant instead of angry like the others. It was like when she first came to the hunt when she didn't trust anyone. Now, she didn't trust me.

My hunters and I were hunting a monster that was terrorizing a nearby village. Atalanta had gone ahead to scout with Phaedra and Hallie. I was worried about them. If what I had heard from Hermes was true, then they needed to be careful.

The hunt and I arrived at the clearing where Atalanta told us to meet them. We waited for a few minutes, but they hadn't come yet. I was about to go and look for them when Hallie and Phaedra came barreling out of the bushes. I was wondering where Atalanta was when I saw her. She was a few meters behind the others.

Not too far behind Atalanta was a Laconian drakon. It had a scaly, pitch black body, three heads, and was at least 90 meters long. I shot three arrows in front of it and then shot three more arrows at its heads to stop it from catching up to Atalanta. Before the arrows could get close to the heads, the drakon's left and right heads opened their mouths and breathed fire, turning my arrows into ash.

"Hunters, surround the beast and remember to keep your distance." I told them.

Most of the hunters went into the trees for better shooting spots. A few stayed down with me: Phaedra with her spear, Atalanta with her hunting knives, and Ally with her sword.

"Phaedra and Ally, you take the left head. Atalanta take the right one. I'll take the middle one. And remember, they breathe fire so be careful."

**3rd Person POV:**

They nodded their heads before charging the drakon. Once they ran toward the monster, the rest of the hunters started firing arrows to distract it so they could get close enough to attack the heads. Most of the arrows bounced off the scales, but some found a mark and lodged into the drakon's body.

Once she was close enough, Phaedra threw her spear at the left neck. She then took out her hunting knives and charged the beast. The spear went into the base of the neck, and the drakon breathed fire in her direction. She rolled to the right and leapt up. Phaedra was trying to keep the head distracted so Ally could get close enough to chop off the head. When Ally was two feet away from the neck, she lunged forward. The left head was about to shoot a plume of fire at Ally when Phaedra threw one of her knives and hit the monster in the eye. It roared in pain before Ally sliced the head off. Phaedra grabbed her spear from the monster's neck, and her and Ally went to help out Atalanta.

Atalanta seemed to be having trouble with the right head. She couldn't get close enough to the head without it breathing fire at her.

"Damn it." She uttered.

"Need some help?"

Atalanta glanced over her shoulder to see Phaedra and Ally coming over to help.

"Thanks."

The three spread out in front of the head with Atalanta facing the head and Ally and Phaedra to her left. Atalanta and Phaedra rushed toward the head. Before the right head could attempt to incinerate the two girls, Ally, who switched to her bow and arrows, shot two arrows and hit the nose and between the eyes of the monster. Neither found a chink in the scales but were enough to prevent the monster from breathing fire. Phaedra was able to get close enough and stabbed the monster in the neck. Atlanta jumped onto the body of the monster and ran up its neck. She jumped and landed on top of the head. Atlanta used her hunting knives to stab down into the drakon's eyes. The beast's head flailed back and forth, flinging Atalanta off its head and into a tree.

"Atalanta!" Phaedra yelled in worry, seeing Atalanta unconscious.

The middle head was giving Artemis problems. Instead of breathing fire like the two side heads, it spit out poison. There were a few holes from when the head spat poison at her. If she wasn't careful, then her hunters might get hurt. Artemis quickly shot three arrows at the middle head and then broke her bow in half, turning it into her hunting knives. She rushed toward the monster and was able to slash the beast's neck twice before it spat more poison at her. Artemis was about to charge at the beast again when she heard Phaedra yell.

She saw a red glow surround Phaedra. Phaedra ran and jumped onto the monster. She stabbed her spear into the neck of the right head. The head began flailing and bumped into the middle head. As the middle head turned to see what caused its right head to bump into it, Artemis ran and quickly sliced her knives from the base of the neck to the head. Once she was certain the middle head was dead, she turned to check on Phaedra, Ally, and Atalanta. Artemis saw that Phaedra had just impaled her spear into the right head. The red glow vanished from around Phaedra, and she jumped off the head before the monster turned into dust.

After seeing the drakon become dust, Phaedra ran over to Atalanta's limp body. The other hunters saw where Phaedra was running to and ran over to see what happened to their lieutenant. Hallie was the the first one to reach Atalanta. She knelt down and checked for Atalanta's pulse. Finding none, Hallie told the other huntresses the news.

"I don't feel a pulse," she said aloud. "Atalanta is dead."

**~The Next Day~**

**Artemis's POV:**

We set up camp so everyone could mourn for a few days.

We burned Atalanta's shroud last night. Her shroud was forest green, as she was a daughter of Demeter, and silver, representing that she was a huntress. Phoebe, being Atalanta's closest friend, gave the speech. Phoebe called her loyal, a great friend, and a caring sister.

I was in my tent when a golden flash appeared. When the light died down, Apollo was standing in front of me.

"Hi Artemis," he said. "How are you doing?"

I just ignored him, hoping that he would go away. I didn't want to talk to him, or anyone, right now.

"I know. Stupid question."

I still didn't respond.

"Anyway, I came to try to cheer you up a little bit."

I raised my head to look at him. Apollo seemed nervous which was odd since he was usually very confident.

"I'm listening." I told him.

"How about an archery competition? If you win, I will let your hunters use me as target practice for an hour; but if I win, then you have to help me with a prank."

I was surprised by Apollo's suggestion. He's never enjoyed being target practice, albeit unwillingly, for my hunters. I guess that he did want to cheer me up. And if I win, it might cheer my hunters up a little bit after today's events.

"Okay, deal." I accepted.

Apollo grabbed my hand and flashed us into a cliff overlooking the ocean. The ocean looked calm and still, and there was a cool breeze blowing.

"Artemis, I'll pick the target."

He looked into the ocean and pointed at a moving yellow object in the water.

"First one to hit the target wins." Apollo said.

We both got our bows ready to shoot.

"We'll shoot on three, Artemis. One, two, ..."

We released our arrows. I watched as mine edged ahead of Apollo's.

"Looks like I win, little brother." I said.

"No, I think that I've won, Artemis." Apollo responded. "Thank you for helping with this prank."

I turned my head to see what Apollo was looking at when I saw him. Orion had emerged from the water and shouted in elation before my arrow pierced his neck and Apollo's arrow pierced his chest a second after mine.

_Oh no. What did I just do?_

**3rd Person POV:**

Apollo looked at Artemis to see her reaction. She looked worried, betrayed, and happy at the same time.

**~Fifteen Minutes Ago~**

"Orion!" Apollo shouted when he saw the son of Poseidon.

"Lord Apollo, what may I do for you?"

"Your father sent me to punish you."

"Why?"

"For killing your brother Perseus."

"I see. So you are here to kill me?"

"No, Poseidon instructed that I was to punish you, not kill you."

Orion looked shocked. He knew that Poseidon was very loyal and that murdering family was taboo, so to hear that he wasn't going to die surprised him.

"Close your eyes." Apollo told Orion.

Once Orion closed his eyes, he felt like his body was being torn apart piece by piece for several seconds and then being put back together. When the feeling stopped, Orion promptly threw up. Orion looked around to see where they were. Apollo had taken him to a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Your punishment will be to retrieve my arrow." Apollo said, holding up a bright golden arrow.

"That's it?" Orion asked incredulously.

"That's it." Apollo confirmed.

Apollo fired the arrow 50 meters before the arrow started to sink. Orion tried to use his powers to retrieve the arrow but couldn't seem to control his powers. Orion stopped upon realizing that his powers wouldn't be of much use.

"Well, are you going to get the arrow?" Apollo asked, smiling at Orion's frustration.

Orion didn't say anything and simply dived into the sea.

"Hopefully this will work." Apollo said to himself before going to get Artemis.

**~End Flashback~**

Artemis looked on in shock before the realization of what had happened hit her. She had been tricked.

"Apollo, what did you just make me do?!" Artemis shouted at her brother.

"I did what I had to do." Apollo replied calmly.

"You IDIOT!" Artemis screamed. "My hunters might be in danger now!"

Apollo just stared at her with a blank face.

"If my hunters die because of what you did, I will never forgive you."

"At least you didn't kill an innocent person this time."

Artemis's eyes burst into silver fires at Apollo's words. She spun around and lunged at Apollo, tackling him to the ground.

"You take that back right now!" Artemis seethed, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't take back the truth, Artemis." Apollo said before flashing away, allowing Artemis to cry on her own.

Apollo appeared on a near by shore and called for Posiedon using the conch shell that was given to him. Poseidon appeared a few seconds later.

"It is done?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, Uncle."

"That is good. How is Artemis?"

"She is worried about her hunters, as you had expected." Apollo replied.

Poseidon nodded his head before turning to leave. He stopped when Apollo called his name.

"Is Artemis forgiven?" Apollo asked, always the concerned brother.

"That is not my choice to make nephew." Poseidon said and stepped into the oceans to return to his palace.

**Constructive criticism always helps.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Rick Riordan's. I only own the plot.**_

**Ch.8 Hunters**

**Artemis's POV:**

I was nervous. I just killed Orion. I had to retrieve his body from the ocean and put his soul into the stars, making him a constellation. Now, I was waiting for Poseidon to see what he would do to my hunters. I paced in my tent for an hour before going to the archery range to calm my nerves. I was shooting for about two hours when I smelled an ocean breeze from behind me.

I turned around to see Poseidon. I looked into his eyes to try to gauge how he felt right now; but his eyes looked calm, showing me nothing.

"Hello Artemis." Poseidon said, his voice also giving no indication to his mood right now.

"Hello Lord Poseidon." I bowed my head.

"I see that there is a new constellation in the stars tonight."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon."

"So I take it that Orion has died." Poseidon stated.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Poseidon." I stuttered.

"I see." Poseidon said and looked back at the stars.

Artemis was waiting for Poseidon to say something, anything about her hunters. When Poseidon didn't say anything, Artemis asked if that was all he wanted to know.

"Yes."

Poseidon raised his hand and revealed eight scorpions. They were pitch black with big claws. He chanted a phrase quietly, and the scorpions were lifted into the stars forming a new constellation beside Orion's.

"Orion's punishment will be an eternal one. His soul is to be chased by those scorpions for the rest of time." He said.

"What about my hunters? Will they be punished?" I asked, nervous about his answer.

"No, they will not."

I let out a sigh of relief. I felt as though a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders now that I knew that my hunters were safe.

"You, on the other hand, still need to be punished." Poseidon said. "However, it will come in due time. Good night, Artemis."

Poseidon disappeared in an ocean breeze before I could ask him what he meant.

**IMPORTANT AN: Should I end this story right here? Or should I continue it? PM me please.**

**I'm thinking about ending the story and then writing a sequel to this story. It feels as if I should end the story here because of the summary.**

**I don't know what to do! Help!**


	9. Return

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Rick Riordan's. I only own the plot.**_

**Ch.9 Return**

**~December 10th, 2012~**

**Artemis's POV:**

A light snow was falling, covering the trees and ground in white. My hunters and I were on a mission from my father Zeus. We were to retrieve two powerful, and according to my father very dangerous, half-bloods from a military school called Westover Hall in Maine. We were about three miles away from reaching the school when I saw a group of children and a monster near a cliff.

I saw the monster holding two children, a girl and a boy, captive. The monster was fighting a raven-haired girl using a spear, a blonde girl who just disappeared into thin air, and a saytr. As my hunters and I got closer, I saw that the monster was a manticore. The manticore said something about a "Great Stirring" and "the General." Then, he suddenly lurched forward and was trying to get something off his back. I did not know what was happening, but the raven-haired girl seemed to.

"Annabeth, get off! It's too dangerous!" The black haired girl shouted.

I had no idea who she was screaming at until something, a cap I think, fluttered to the ground and the blonde girl appeared on the manticore's back. The girl, Annnabeth, was holding on for her life. Holding onto the manticore with one hand, Annabeth went to stab it. The manticore threw its body forward, and Annabeth was thrown off the manticore's back.

"Annabeth!"

"Don't worry, Thalia, I've got her!" The saytr called out, catching Annabeth.

Thalia let out a sigh of relief then looked back at the manticore. The manticore launched spikes at them. Thalia tapped her wrist and a shield appeared, defending the three from the spikes. The spikes bounced off her shield but the force of them pushed her back. The manticore continued to launch spikes at Thalia and eventually knocked her down.

I told one of my hunters to blow the horn to announce our arrival. The manticore shot spikes toward us when he heard the horn. My lieutenant Zoë, Phoebe, Phaedra, and Hallie away shot the spikes; and Alison hit the manticore in the shoulder. My hunters and I stepped out from the trees. Zoë already had an arrow notched.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoë asked.

"This is not fair!" The manticore cried, practically throwing a tantrum. "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere," I told the manticore before turning to Zoë. "Permission granted."

Before Zoë could release her arrow, a helicopter appeared and started firing at us. My hunters retreated into the trees before they could be hit. The manticore smiled when he noticed his back up was here. I turned it into a flock of ravens before any of the bullets could harm my hunters. The manticore smile fell from his face when I did that. When the manticore saw that it was outnumbered, he made a last ditch effort and leapt at the brown-eyed girl and boy. The manticore had almost reached the two children when he was suddenly frozen in midair. Zoë and Phoebe took this opening and fired their arrows at the beast. The manticore turned into golden dust as soon as the arrows hit his body.

I was about to tell my hunters to set up camp when I heard a voice behind me.

"Thank you for doing that. You made my job easier." A voice said.

I turned to see a man with shaggy black hair and heterochromatic eyes: his left eye was a dark navy blue, and his right eye was a bright sea-green. He had a scar that ran down the middle of is face, splitting it in half. He was tall, maybe 6'4; and his voice sounded familiar. He was wearing all black: black jeans, black army boots, and a black long-sleeve shirt. The man was standing behind the two children that the manticore was after.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Did you forget me about me, Arty?" He smirked. "After all, I _was_ your best friend."

Most of the oldest hunters, like Phoebe and Phaedra, let out gasps of shock; while everyone else, except for Zoë, looked confused.

"Perseus." I was shocked. He looked so different.

"That's right." He said then looked next to me. "How are you doing Zoë?"

I looked at Zoë, wondering how she knew Perseus.

"I am doing well, Perseus."

"That is good."

Perseus put his attention back on me.

"Well, Artemis, where is Orion? I don't sense his prescence anywhere."

"Orion is dead. I killed him." I responded.

"I didn't see him in the Underworld."

"He is a constellation."

Perseus's slightly carefree attitude turned dark. His eyes became slits, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"And who put him there?"

"I did." I said ashamed.

"I see." Perseus looked at the stars and then turned to look back at me before continuing. "Did you discover the truth?"

"Yes."

"And when you killed him, was it intentional or a mistake?"

"A mistake."

Perseus's face hardened. He glowed a dark red for a few seconds before the glow faded. He looked at me for a few more moments and then looked down at the two children in front of him. He whispered a few things into their ears. When he was finished, the two children nodded their heads.

"Then let's go. Farewell, Artemis."

**AN: Sorry this was so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rick Riordan's.**_

**Ch.10**

**Artemis's POV:**

"Farewell, Artemis." Percy disappeared with the two children in a red flash.

I was stunned for a few seconds by how cold Perseus was but snapped out of it, remembering why. I had sided with Orion — some guy I had just met — over Perseus — my now former best friend; and now I had to live with my mistake.

**Perseus's POV:**

It hurt to see Artemis again. Seeing her brought back old memories: the good and the bad ones. She was my best friend but betrayed me for a raping liar. Artems had sent me to Tartarus where I was hunted by many of the gods' enemies. While I was in that hell hole, I missed her; but I began to hate her as well. That led to a painful experience.

_I opened my eyes to darkness. My chest ached as well as my head. I was wondering where I was when I remembered what happened. __Artemis had chosen that lying brother of mine over her best friend and had sent me to Tartarus. I couldn't believe that Artemis had done that. I felt hurt and betrayed. I stood up and tried to see if I could distinguish my surroundings. As I was getting up, I felt something sharp pierce the palms of my hands. The next thing that I had noticed was the smell. I smelled ash and sulfur. I still couldn't see anything, so I waited for my eyes to ad__just more to the darkness. After a couple of minutes, I was able to see outlines of some figures in the distance which was better than nothing with it being pitch black. I checked to see if I still had my daggers and shield on me before moving onwards. I let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that I wouldn't be completely defenseless down here._

**_~Time Skip~_**

_It wasn't long until I had run into a couple of monsters; and soon after that I seemed to encounter monsters every couple of feet. It seemed as though a god's aura was enhanced here, basically sending a signal to every monster within a 15 mile radius. I was fine for the first couple of weeks; but after a few months, the constant stream of monsters became tiring. I couldn't rest because I was constantly on alert. It was true that gods didn't need to sleep often, but killing monsters nonstop for a couple of days at a time was exhausting. It was during a brief reprieve from the onslaught of monsters that I had some time to think. For the first time in weeks, I reflected on how my life had changed so much. I wondered how my parents were coping with my death. I thought about Apollo and Hermes and how I wouldn't be able to pull pranks with them. And lastly, I thought about Artemis._

_I had given Artemis much thought since I had first woken up down here. Thinking about Artemis again made the feelings of hurt and betrayal surface again as well as something else. I didn't recognize it immediately; but after a few seconds, I identified it as anger/hate. I was angry at Artemis and her believing my conniving brother over me. After a few minutes that, anger turned into fury. I was furious with Artemis. I hated Artemis. That's when I felt a searing pain in my forehead and passed out._

**_~Inside Perseus's head~_**

_When I came to, I was standing on a raging sea. I looked around trying to figure out how I got here. Wasn't I still in Tartarus? I tried to take a step forward, but I couldn't move my legs. I checked my sides trying to find my daggers, but they weren't there. I was completely defenseless._

_"Perseus." A voice called out._

_I looked around trying to see who had called my name._

_"Perseus." It called out again._

_I looked around again, but I couldn't nor see who was calling me._

_"Perseus."_

_Again, I tried to locate where the voice was coming from. I was getting frustrated from being unable to find the source of the voice._

_"Show yourself!" I yelled out. "Where are you?!"_

_Three figures began to appear before me. The Fates. I did my best to bow to them, seeing as I couldn't move my legs._

_"Rise child." Clotho told me. "Do you __know why we are here?_

_"No." I answered._

_"We __are here because your hatred for Artemis goes against your domains.__" It was Atropos who spoke this time. "You should not be able to hate someone you are loyal to."_

_"Your hate has changed your domains child." Lachesis continued. "Lady Chaos has issued your new domains herself."_

_I was shocked. Lady Chaos had chosen my new domains. I didn't know how to respond._

_Ignoring my shock, Clotho told me my new domains. "Perseus, you are now the god of combat, grudges, betrayal, and wrath."_

_Once my new domains were given, a pitch black double-bladed spear appeared. The handle had the words __**που φέρνει πόνο **(pain bringer) engraved into it._

_"This is your new symbol of power." Atropos told me._

_Once I grabbed the spear, I felt as if my body was being ripped in half and as though my mind was being electrocuted. After a few minutes, I passed out again._

**_~Back in Tartarus~_**

_When I awoke, the spear was in my hands. My daggers were gone, but my shield was still on my back. I felt a little disappointed. The daggers were a gift from Artemis. Artemis. Just thinking her name made me feel angry. The blades glowed a blood-red in response to my anger. I felt different as well. I wanted, no, needed to fight something. __I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see a trio of Cyclops. _

_Perfect. I thought._

_I headed toward them. They hadn't notice me. Once they were within striking distance, I leapt up and stabbed the middle one in the eye. Then, I took out the spear, spun it, and sliced off the Cyclops's head. The other two were so stunned by what happened to their comrade that taking them out was fairly easy. Once I had finished killing the Cyclopses, I felt energized rather than feeling exhausted. Since then, every time I kill a monster, I seem to get more and more energy. But I haven't figured out why yet._

_As I traveled farther into the depths of Tartarus, I encountered some Titans who had been banished here after the Titan war. I __eventually saw Kronos albeit still in pieces. As I was about to pass by, Kronos called out to me._

_"Hello grandson." His voice sent a chill down my spine. "Come here."_

_Seeing that Kronos couldn't harm me, I approached his __dismembered form. As I got closer, I had a feeling of uneasiness. Kronos didn't speak until I was in front of him._

_"What are you doing in this place, child?" His tone almost sounded sincere._

_"I was sent here." I responded, trying to not letting my anger at Artemis surface._

_"I see, but what if," Kronos continued, "What if I told you that there was a way out of here?"_

_I was surprised. Kronos would help me escape. There had to be some kind of string attached._

_"But," And there it was. __"I will require a favor in the future. Swear on the Styx, and I will tell you how to get out of this place."_

_I thought about it. Did I really want to stay down here __indefinitely? I missed my family, and I didn't know when I would see them again._

_"I swear on the Styx to owe you a favor when I have left this place." The sound of thunder could be heard, signaling my oath._

_I don't how, but I could sense Kronos's smirk once I agreed to his deal._

_"Perfect."_

**Artemis's POV:**

After Perseus had left, I went to Olympus and called for a council meeting. The council would want to know about his return, specifically Poseidon. I sat by the hearth with Hestia while waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Why do you seem so troubled Artemis?" Hestia spoke after a couple minutes.

"Perseus has returned." I mumbled.

"Oh, I see."

"What?"

"You still feel guilty about what happened." She explained to me. "You regret what you did millennia ago."

I stayed quiet. Hestia was't wrong. All the guilt I felt from back then had come back when I saw him today.

"He's changed, Hestia. He's seems colder and angrier now."

"What did you expect? You sent him to a place most immortals fear, Artemis."

"I didn't expe—" I was cut off when the other Olympians began to flash in.

"Why have you called for this meeting Artemis?" Zeus questioned. "And where are the two children that I sent you to retrieve?"

"Perseus has returned. The two children are with him as well."

"WHAT?!"

_**AN: **_**I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I had writers' block, and I've been balancing two jobs as well as school. Once again, sorry for the wait.**

**AN2: I also do not plan on abandoning this story. I will finish this, but it may just take awhile.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: All Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan. I **_**_only own the plot._**

**Ch.11**

**Artemis's POV:**

"WHAT?!" Zeus shouted.

I looked at the down, embarrassed. I was so surprised by Perseus's return that I had let him leave with the two children.

"How could you fail your mission?!" Zeus continued yelling. "How could you let him just leave with the_ children_?!"

I didn't say anything. I don't know why I let him leave with them. Maybe it was because I felt guilty about what I had done in the past or because I was shocked to see him again.

Zeus was about to continue, but Poseidon spoke up.

"How was Perseus? Did he say anything to you?" Poseidon questioned.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, waiting for my answers.

"Yes, Uncle. He asked about Orion and said that retrieving the two half-bloods was some kind of a job." I paused before continuing, "He's also been out of Tartarus for some time. Maybe before the fire moved to Rome."

Everyone appeared shocked by my revelation. We all knew that Perseus would reform, but we had thought that he would not reform until after several centuries not decades. Poseidon was the first to speak.

"My son has been on Earth for at least two millennia, and I didn't know." Poseidon's tone was sullen.

Hestia walked over to Poseidon. She placed her hand on top of Poseidon's and began glowing a comforting orange light.

"He's back, brother. That's what matters." Hestia told Poseidon.

Poseidon gave Hestia a small smile to show her that he was okay. Athena was the next person to speak.

"How did you know that Perseus has been back for quite some time? Did he tell you?" She questioned.

"No," I responded. "He and Zoë already knew each other somehow."

Zeus went ballistic after hearing that. He started accusing Perseus of being a traitor for taking the kids and interfering with a mission from Olympus. Father also reasoned that Perseus was a traitor since he had known Zoë. Although Zoë was a demi-titan, she was the Lieutenant of my huntresses and has been loyal to me, therefore Olympus, for a couple millennia. Zeus was just trying to find a reason to send Perseus back to Tartarus. He never did like Perseus and was quite pleased when I had sent him to Tartarus.

"Artemis," Zeus called, "You are to find Perseus and bring him here."

I just nodded my head, expecting his demand.

"I also want you to bring Zoë here so that we may speak to her." Zeus continued.

I glared at Zeus. He didn't trust Zoë like I did, so I didn't know what he would do if I brought her here. Zeus just stared at me. He knew that I knew how he felt about Zoë and her parentage. Once he saw that I wasn't moving, he let out a sigh.

"Fine. I, Zeus, swear on the Styx to not harm your Lieutenant Zoë." Zeus swore.

Thunder boomed, sealing the oath. Satisfied, I flashed out of the throne room and went to get Zoë. I appeared back in the middle of my huntresses's campsite. They bowed their heads when they saw that I was back. I asked one of the newer recruits, a daughter of Demeter, where Zoë was. She said that Zoë was watching over the campers to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid.

"Thank you," I told her before heading off to get Zoë.

I found Zoë arguing with the girl Thalia. Annabeth and Grover were just watching them with amused faces.

"No, Zoë! I've told you once already that neither I, nor Annabeth, will join you guys!" Thalia was shouting.

"Why not daughter of Zeus? You'd be free of boys; have increased speed, strength, and agility as well as _immortality_." Zoë responded. "You'd never age and wouldn't die unless in battle."

"Immortality does sounded nice." It was Annabeth who spoke.

"Immortality does sound nice _if_ you don't mind watching your friends age and die while you're still a teenager." Thalia retorted, still glaring at Zoë.

Seeing that their argument was going nowhere, I called out to Zoë and told her that she needed to come with me to Olympus. Once Zoë grabbed my hand and I told the campers to close their eyes, I flashed us back into the throne room. Zoë went up to Zeus's throne and knelt before coming back to stand by me. Even though Zeus swore on the Styx to not harm Zoë, I didn't exactly trust him to keep it, especially since he's broken an oath on the Styx before.

**No One's POV:**

Zeus waited a few moments before he began questioning Zoë.

"Do you know why you are here?" He started.

"No milord." Zoë replied.

"We wanted to know how you know Perseus."

"I met Perseus after Heracles finished his quest at the Garden of Hesperides." Zoë paused before continuing. She, as the case with all the other huntresses, did not care to talk about her past. "Since I had helped Heracles with his quest, I was cast out of the garden, my home."

Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Artemis put her hand on Zoë's shoulder as a way to offer support. Zoë gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Once Heracles left the garden, I was alone with none of my powers and no knowledge of the woods that I was in." Artemis could tell that Zoë had left something out but didn't bring it up. "I just started walking. I was lost and had no idea where I was at. That's when I ran into Perseus." A small smile appeared on Zoë's face as she recalled her meeting with Perseus.

_**~Ancient Greece~**_

_Zoë was begging Heracles to let her go with him. He started becoming frustrated, turned around, and started choking her. She clawed at his hands, trying to get him to release his grip but to no avail._

_"Don't you understand little one," he whispered in her ear, "You were just a means to an end. You've served your purpose." _

_Tears formed in her eyes. She had sacrificed so much for him: her home, her family. He looked her up and down, licking his lips._

_"Maybe there is one more purpose that you can serve," he said, reaching for her chiton._

_Zoë began flailing, kicking her legs in any and every direction. Heracles grabbed her by the throat. She somehow managed to kick Heracles in his precious family jewels, but he just squeezed her throat __harder. __Zoë's vision was turning black._

_"You bitch." Heracles seethed._

_Suddenly, the pressure around her neck was gone. __Zoë fell to the ground and hit her head. The last thing she saw before she was unconscious was a figure looming over her and red eyes._

_When __Zoë came to, Heracles was gone. __Zoë looked around to see where she was, but she had no clue where she was. All she could tell was that she was in a different place from where she fell unconscious. Upon realizing the reason why she was knocked out, __Zoë checked her body over. Her __clothes were fine, and she didn't feel hurt or sore anywhere except at her neck. Seeing that she was unharmed, __Zoë got up and just continued to walk through the forest even though she had no idea where she was._

_Zoë was completely lost now. She was almost positive that she had seen that rock already. She had never been outside the garden in her entire life. Now, she was exiled from her home. As __Zoë walked aimlessly through the woods, she mumbled curses upon herself and Heracles. Thinking about Heracles's name made her__ furious. __Zoë__ felt like a complete fool, falling for his __stupid charm. She should have realized that he was just using her. She even gave him her hairpin to use._

_Zoë stopped walking when she realized that._ She_ gave him her hairpin! She was so stupid! She now had no weapon or immortality. Her mother Pleione had given her that hairpin which contained her lineage, therefore, her immortality. Just great. The last item her __mother had given her, and she let some koprophage _**(AN: dung eater)**_ have it. __Zoë let out a groan of frustration._

_"Could today get worse?" She mumbled._

_"Miss, are you alright?" A voice asked._

_Zoë turned around and saw a figure in a brown cloak. His eyes, although oddly colored, looked concerned. __Zoë was nervous. She was weaponless so she wouldn't be able to defend herself if need be. The figure took a tentative step toward __Zoë. __Zoë took a step back and eyed the figure warily._

_"Don't worry," the figure said, stepping closer to __Zoë.__ "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Zoë just scoffed at the man. 'Yeah right' she thought. 'Haven't heard that before.' She backed up another step; but her foot hit something, and she fell backwards. __Zoë landed on her back, and the man rushed over to her to make sure she was okay._

**_~Olympian Throne Room (Present Day)~_**

"The man introduced himself as Perseus." Zoë said. "He said that he found me because he sensed the strong feeling of betrayal I was feeling at the time."

"How did you end up with Artemis then?" Zeus questioned. He was none too pleased hearing some titan scum accuse his son of such a heinous act.

"I was traveling with Perseus for some time. We did odd jobs now and then to earn money. We were camping one night; and when I woke up the next morning, Perseus was gone." Zoë replied, "All he left was a note that told me to head to the river. That's when I found Artemis."

Zeus still looked at Zoë suspiciously. Artemis didn't show it, but she was nervous for Zoë. She noticed that Zeus was looking at Zoë with distrust and slight anger. Artemis was also wondering if Zoë knew about her past with Perseus; and if she did, what did Zoë think about her.

"That is all for now Zoë. You may take your leave. Artemis, don't forget about your mission." Zeus reminded her.

Artemis flashed her and Zoë back to the campsite.

**Artemis's POV:**

"Zeus gave you a new mission?" Zoë asked.

"Yes. I am to find Perseus and bring him to Olympus."

"I'll gather the hunters at once milady."

"Zoë, stop. I will be doing this on my own."

"Why milady? You know how the girls love a man hunt."

"Because I don't want to risk putting you girls in harm's way," I replied. "Perseus is dangerous, and I don't want to lose any of you."

"Then let me go with you. Perseus won't harm me." Zoë responded.

"I need somebody to watch the hunters." I had other reasons why I wanted to do this mission alone. One of them being that I did not want Zoë to know about what happened between me and Perseus.

"Phoebe, Phaedra, and Ally are more than capable." Zoë answered.

I let out a sigh of resignation.

"Alright then, let me go and ask Apollo to pick everyone up and bring them to camp." I said. "Go and notify the other about what will be happening."

Zoë nodded before running off. _When we find Perseus, I hope that everything goes smoothly._ I thought before contacting Apollo.

We would find Perseus alright, but things would go far from smoothly.

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! How'd y'all spend your Turkey day? (eating, charity work, sleeping, watching football, studying, etc.) ALSO, I wanted to know how y'all felt about flashbacks during stories. Do y'all like the flashbacks?**

**Constructive criticism is much appreciated! Let me know what y'all liked or hated! I want to hear the ****feedback.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Don't own any PJO characters, RIORDAN does. I only own plot.**_

**AN: This is more of a filler chapter.**

**Ch.12**

**No One's POV:**

Nico, Bianca, and Perseus were in front of DOA studios. He gave them five drachmas each. The children looked at me with confusion. Perseus just stared at them until they said something.

"What are we supposed to do with these?!" Bianca yelled at Perseus in frustration.

He just stared at her for a few seconds. Then, Perseus face-palmed myself in realization. _Stupid!_ Perseus thought. _He said that they wouldn't know anything!_

"Those are drachmas. Currency used by the gods." He explained "The whole lobby is filled with souls. If you see any kids, give them one. Charon typically requires a bribe for people who are alive; but you guys are Hades's children, so you won't need to bribe him."

He ushered them inside the building. The inside of DOA studios looked like the typical lobby of any building. Paintings of landscapes hung on the walls, and chairs lined the walls. The only difference was that people's souls were sitting in the chairs instead of human bodies. While the kids were looking around the lobby, Perseus walked up to Charon.

"I'm here to see Hades." Perseus said, pointing to the two demigods. "I completed the request he asked of me."

Charon looked over at the two demigods. His eye sockets widened. He had not seen live children of Hades since WWII. He pointed to the elevator doors behind him.

"Bianca, Nico," Perseus called. "Let's go!"

Bianca and Nico said their goodbyes to the group of children before following Perseus through the doors. The doors opened to reveal a dock with a gondola made of bones at the end. Nico ran to the end of the dock to look at the boat.

"This is so cool!" Nico exclaimed. "Is this made of real bones?"

"Yes, prince." Charon answered.

Perseus chuckled at Nico's enthusiasm. Bianca, being more reserved than Nico, just walked behind Perseus as they approached the gondola.

"That's amazing. How'd you -" Nico said excitedly. He turned to look at Charon. "Dude, you're a skeleton!"

Charon looked at Nico with a 'what did you expect' look. Once everyone was in the gondola, Charon started to guide them down the river. Nico and Bianca looked at the river. It looked really polluted. There were broken toys, torn pieces of paper, and singed pictures floating in the river.

"What is this?" Bianca asked. "And what's all of this trash doing in it?"

"This is the River Styx." Charon answered. "And all of this trash is because of you mortals. All of your abandoned hopes and dreams, unfulfilled wishes and desires. Everything you've ever regretted or forgotten ends up in this river."

They drifted down the river for several minutes before reaching the shore. Charon waited to make sure that Nico and Bianca were safely on shore before leaving them. When they were on the shore, the three-headed dog Cerberus appeared in front of them. Nico ran toward the dog, but Bianca grabbed Nico by his shirt to prevent him from being eaten by the possibly dangerous dog.

Perseus noticed Bianca's worry for her brother.

"Bianca, you don't need to worry. Cerberus won't harm you guys. He'd never harm children of Hades." Perseus told her.

Bianca seemed to relax a little. When Nico felt that his sister's grip wasn't as firm as earlier, he broke free and ran to Cerberus. Cerberus was laying down when Nico reached him, and Nico proceeded to rub Cerberus's stomach. Bianca wasn't that much farther behind Nico, ready just in case she had to drag Nico away from the monstrous dog.

"I've always wanted a dog." Nico said happily.

Bianca began to pet Cerberus behind his ears when she saw that Nico was not in any danger. Cerberus happily wagged his tail. It had been a while since someone had played with him. A smile appeared on Bianca's face. She felt relaxed and a little carefree. She couldn't even remember when she had felt like a regular girl. Ever since she could remember, she had to act like Nico's mother rather than his older sister.

Perseus let the two siblings play with Cerberus for a few more minutes before he showed them the rest of the underworld. Perseus first took them to the three judges that decided where the various souls would end up. Then, he brought them to the Fields of Asphodel which looked like a wasteland where the souls would roam for eternity. Perseus then brought gave them a brief look at the Fields of Punishment, making sure to avoid the more gruesome punishments like the dismembering area. Although, Nico and Bianca still looked queasy after they had left. Bianca and Nico finally got to see Elysium where all heroes went after they died. They got to meet heroes such as Achilles and Perseus before arriving at Hades's palace.

"This is you father's palace." Perseus said.

The palace looked beautiful and intimidating. It was made of a shiny pitch black stone and was surrounded by a pitch black wall. They passed through an iron gate which was guarded by two skeletons in fatigues holding AK-47 with Uzis attached at their hips. Nico and Bianca were now in an enchanting garden. There were some fruits growing, but a majority of what the garden held was jewels such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. Medieval torches lit the palace's hallways once the trio had stepped inside. The torches illuminated the many tapestries depicting countless wars, conquests, and diseases that had occurred. There were also suits of armor and skeletons holding random weapons at various points throughout the hall. They stopped in front of giant oak wood doors which had two skeleton guards forming a barrier with their spears.

"Lord Hades, it is Perseus!" Perseus shouted. "Tell your guards to stand down!"

Nothing happened for a few moments. Then the guards moved away from the doors as they slowly opened. When the doors were fully opened, they revealed two twenty-foot-tall figures sitting in what seemed like a throne made of human skulls and another made of dried plants and wilting flowers. A pale man with pitch black hair and dark brown eyes was sitting in the first throne. He was wearing a pitch black suit with what appeared to be souls woven into the fabric of his clothes. A brunette woman with light-brown skin sat in the other throne. She was wearing a dark red dress and a wreath of white carnations in her hair.

Perseus knelt in front of the two deities, and Bianca and Nico followed his example.

"Rise." The man spoke, proceeding to stand from his chair and shrink to his height of 6'1". "Come here my children."

Bianca and Nico, with a small nudge from Perseus, slowly made their way toward the man. When they were within reach, Hades pulled his two children into a hug.

"Thank you, Perseus."

"It was a pleasure, Uncle." Perseus said before flashing to his camp.

**Perseus's POV:**

I appeared in front of the borders of Camp Forgotten. As soon as I had entered camp, I was gang tackled by a group of ten-year-olds. Once they had gotten off of me, I went off in search of Angela, my second-in-command. I found her in the strategy room with two of her half-siblings.

"How are the war preparations coming?" I asked.

"Excellent." She said with a smile.

**I'm curious. Who would you like to see Perseus be paired with in this story or if you think that he shouldn't be paired with anyone? I kind of have an idea of who I might put him with, but I wanted to see what everyone else thinks.**

**ALSO, I may or may not put in a lemon later on. Just a heads up.**

**Happy Belated New Year's!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. ~ GDoD**


End file.
